1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to labor-saving devices for use in loading and unloading heavy ladders on to and from the roof of a motor vehicle, such as a van or utility truck, and more particularly to a motorized assembly having a low profile and the requisite torque for actuating the ladder rack.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
My earlier U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,912, the text of which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a ladder rack for motor vehicles that facilitates the loading and unloading of heavy ladders from the roof of a motor vehicle that comprises a pair of four-bar linkages that are appropriately affixed to transversely extending luggage rack members secured to the roof of the vehicle. A connector rod is operatively coupled between the pair of four-bar linkages where that connector rod is adapted to be rotated either by a crank or other suitable drive member for elevating and rotating the load from a position parallel to the roof of the vehicle to a disposition aligned with one side of the vehicle where they can readily be removed for use.
The present invention is concerned with a power unit that I have designed which can conveniently fit along side one of the four-bar linkage members on the roof of the vehicle without projecting significantly above the roof-mounted ladder rack and which is capable of delivering the requisite torque to the connector rod to thereby elevate and rotate of pair of heavy ladders so that they move from their position atop the vehicle to a position along the side of the vehicle and vice versa.